The invention relates in general to energy conversion and in particular to an open-loop or closed-loop control of energy conversions through thermal processes in machines.
In the future, the form of human social life will be governed by an optimal use of the available energy. This particularly applies to the non-renewable resources of organic origin such as carbon and hydrocarbon compounds. Another future requirement on the utilization of these energy carriers for generating heat and kinetic energy will be to minimize the environmental pollution. The invention deals with these problems.
In the field of energy conversion, for example, from the above-mentioned energy carriers or from other, preferably gaseous substances such as hydrogen gas, in heat engines or thermal power machines, there is a tendency to carry out the involved oxidation processes with the energy carrier and the oxidizer in such a way as to achieve the theoretically possible optimum value of conversion. For example, with internal combustion engines it is known to determine the amount of fuel supplied in every combustion cycle as a function of outside conditions, such as the supplied air or the speed of the engine.